Aeonil
Aeonil is the leftover remnents of the once home of the elves, Avalon. Settlements Alvendar Large Settlements *Illis Small Settlements *29 - Ludali *30 - Wanthaais Et'Rai Emalf Large Settlements *Amai Small Settlements *25 - Sovaq Faliina Small Settlements *10 - Loshala Fanasalim *Aen Thoraas Ishlandsai Large Settlements *Andora - Capitol of Aeonil. Named after the last king of Avalon, Ander, who sacrificed himself to save their people. Small Settlements *26 - Mishaq *27 - Huanvor *28 - Sindor *31 - Fal'Shornai *32 - Plevor *33 - Visornai *34 - Amas Losalai Islands Small Settlements *2 - Losalai Malsar Large Settlements *Wothaes Small Settlements *21 - Evindar *22 - Machas Met Small Settlements *19 - Illsan Olmsar Large Settlements *Uynaril Small Settlements *20 - Oliama Suushai Sjoran Large Settlements *Y'faeis Small Settlements *1 - Heshuld *3 - Goranishael *4 - Ethrol *5 - Thaisu *6 - Polnari *7 - Selvei *8 - Ensi *9 - Quen'Falas Uliasar Large Settlements *Filar Small Settlements *11 - Aanae *12 - Yifa'ii *13 - Eshai Lor *14 - Jorinas *15 - Revasi *16 - Veisaer *17 - Ma'faih *18 - Gol'Naforash Vash Small Settlements *23 - Liquaf Va'Rosh This pair of islands are less islands as they are floating masses of float stone that landed here after Avalon was destroyed. The only settlement on these is Ma'Eshil, which has been established to mine the float stone for use in airships and trade. There are no natural resources on these islands. However, rain water has build up over the years to create lakes within the crystals that trickle down and provide fresh water, which is the only usable resource on the floating rocks. Small Settlements *24 - Ma'Eshil - A large mining community and port used to mine the islands' crystal. Most of this settlement's resources are brought in from elsewhere. Life here is the hardest of any elven settlement. Their resources include fresh water runoff, fish, and float stone. Nothing else exists naturally within this area. History The history of Aeonil stars in 84 AC, the Year of Sundering, but her people's history is extremely long. The Avalonian Elves began when history began and have thrived for thousands of years. After several wars and invasions, the number of elves left alive has greatly dwindled. Even fewer are those living in their new home. Avalon's history is extremely long, as it dates back to the beginning of Ire, and is thought to be the oldest nation in existence. The Year of Sundering Geography Military Government & Law Aeonil is a democratic republic, consisting of a senate made up of the heads of every legacies. Avalonian Legacies Aeonil is made up of family groups called Legacies. Each legacy is named after the first member. Many Legacies are spawned from other houses or legacies. A house is any family that is not a member of a legacy. Only legacies hold positions within the senate. There use to be hundreds of legacies, but after Avalon suffered from multiple wars as well as destruction, very few remain. It is important to note that the race listed for each legacy is the traditional race of the legacy. This does not mean that there are no members of other races within the legacy, nor does it mean that it is specifically meant to be for the race listed. Noble Legacies The noble legacies, known as the Saora, are among the oldest, richest, and most infuencial legacies in Avalondi history. As with all noble and knightly legacies at the time, Ellisidel named every noble legacy. No legacy has been made noble since this time. The ones chosen for nobility were the greatest leaders of the greatest tribes during the Age of Destitution. Knight Legacies The Knight Legacies, known as the O'tar, consist of houses who's legacy is that of battle. When an Avalonian performs a heroic feat with skills in combat, they are give the honor of being a Knight Legacy and charged with the duty of protecting the elven people. Merchant Legacies The merchant legacies, known as the Golrae, are typically those who have more or less purchased their way into the council. Their riches or exemplory spreading of the elven culture has earned them a place among the legacies. In the past, several legacies have been disgraced and their legacy has been removed, but merchant legacies have the most legacies that have been removed from their position. Artisan Legacies The artisan legacies, known as the Maesal, are born from the greatest artists within Avalon. Unlike other legacies, the artisans are do not gain their status for feats of valor, nor prestige, but instead by monumental contributions to the culture of Avalon.